


The One Who Struggles

by lunebluen



Series: The One [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Zarkon (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Dark, Dark Keith (Voltron), Evil Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunebluen/pseuds/lunebluen
Summary: It could be worse, it could be much more horrible than anything else he could imagine. But this? This is truly out from what he thought could-WOULD happen.But he has to brace himself for what about to come.AndWhy Zarkon called him that?****They still struggle with everything happening around them. Different things happen after another one or before the first one could be solved.The galras getting sneakier like an eel slithering through the muddy water.One moment they got a clue, a traceAnd then the next it just disappear into the thin airBut they are not going to give up so easilyAnd shiro look like shit
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Zarkon (Voltron)
Series: The One [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The One Who Struggles

His body ached all over, his lungs burn with each intakes of a breath he tried to suck in greedily, his ribcage rattled every time he gasped for air. And it make the burn even worst. Each bones in his body tremble with protest when he forced them to move, to get back up. When he did manage to stand, he was forced back onto the floor. His pained groan fall on deaf ears. The guard that has deliver a blow on his abdomen stand aside, allowing him to look up at Zarkon who has been glaring at him all this time.

Bloodied cough slip past his split lips, he struggles to sit on his knees, letting out a faint breath when the guard didn't try to punch him again. His ribs still burn, perhaps one or two are broken.

Zarkon nor Haggar -who is beside him- said a word, he lowered his head to the floor, ignoring that one voice inside his head that won't stop growling, ignoring its demands to challenge the larger galra for domination. 

Fighting the urge to look up and stare at the unforgiving eyes, he watched as his blood dripping onto the cold floor.

The shade of red used to match the colour on his paladin armour, making it easier for him to hide his injuries most of the time. But alas, it doesn't matter for it already in the past. Their worries for him meant nothing to him now.  
His attention shifted to Zarkon swiftly when he heard a rumbling grunt. Even when most of his body are covered in wires and small tubes that pumping the pure quientesses into his bloodstream, he still look intimidating as he always have been.

"Finally you began accepting this part of yours,paladin" Zarkon snarled,venom dripping from his gravely voice at the word 'paladin'.

Telling him how much the larger galra loathed such a title he once held with pride, and a title he himself use to have.

Keeping himself stiff as much as he can as Zarkon voice sent shivers down his spine -thus making the growl at the back of his head become louder and even more aggressive. Bitting his tongue from uttering foolish words that can lead him to his doom even closer.

"Once a spiteful spitfire, now nothing but a obedient pup, why is that, paladin?"

Zarkon growled,leaning forward from where he sit and the medics help him to remain steady. Judging by the look on his face, he knows that the other patience is wearing thin much quicker than sand slipping off from someone grips.

He dare to lift his head up, didn't bothered by the blood that start to dry on his face, clinging uncomfortably to his skin -he discipline himself not to tremble under the unforgiving gaze of the galra Emperor- licking his lips and tasting his own blood, he finally speak. Surprising himself with how much he can manage to steady his voice.

"As foolish as this may sound, but I desire to pay revenge on those who I use to call friends, comrades and even family"

He waited for awhile, when Zarkon remain silence, he continues. "In order to achieve such thing, I also wished to restore the Empire back to its glory," He breathed out. "And because I finally realize my previous action to bring the Empire down to the ground are nothing more but mistakes"

He shifted slightly when his legs started to go numb, watching Zarkon as he leaned back, unreadable look on his face. Its not like he has many expression to show, but this one tend to unsettle him greatly for no reason at all. Haggar stare bore into his skull. When he turn to look at her, she scowled,tearing her attention away from him and to Zarkon.

The same guard come right back next to him, gripping his arm and force him onto his feet. Forcing him to move even when his legs refuse, and dragging him closer to where Zarkon is. Alarm when on high alert in his head,struggling to be freed -the guard only tightened. His whole body went rigid,almost immobile when Zarkon lean in close into his space.

"So you're telling me that once who you called friends turn their back on you, that the words you share with one another use to mean so much, now mean nothing"

Keith open his mouth to speak, but Zarkon grip his cheeks and pull him down so they were eye-level. "The promises you make and the promises they gave you were nothing but a bunch of sweet lies. Tell me paladin, how much does it hurt you?"

His question bring unwanted whimper from his throat. His whole body nearly shaking, not from pain that the question brings and sink deeply into his heart. Oh,no. You got it all wrong. Keith almost shaking not because of that, but because of the anger that he feel because of that question. Zarkon has no right to poke around where it sensitive, a low blow would be consider shameful and pathetic especially if it came from the Emperor himself.

Squaring his jaws and gritting his teeth until he can feel it crack, he growled at the larger galra as a clear warning.

A sign that is more than obvious that such a touchy subject should not, never, EVER be approached. "What I feel, how I feel about the betrayal is none of your business"

It receive him a hard punch to the gut by the guard that is still standing next to him. The force of it caused him to fall on his knees, gasping at the new yet familiar sensation of pain like moment ago. He pants softly, swallowing the blood that start to gather inside his mouth and cringe at the copper like taste.

A hiss come from him when a hand pulled on his hair and forcing him to stare into Zarkon eyes once more. 

This time, the nasty smirk are back on the other face. Scarier than ever before, fitting his look to be label as a monster. "Now that's the spirit I desire to see"

His uncharacteristic purr sent shivers down his spine, harder than before. And like a bucket fill with ice water has been dumped on him, the purr actually manage to shut the growl inside his head. Completely silence. Before it was replaced with something else.

A desire, a need that terrified him to the core. The growl has turn into little whimper and now urging him to bare his neck to Zarkon. To submit. Keith wasn't aware how or when did he turn his head to the side against his own will - or his how did his body move on its own without him become aware of it- and bearing his neck, with submission to none other than Zarkon.

Trying to turn his head again only get him a warning growl from Zarkon. He swear that his heart just stopped for a second when he felt how close the other is breathing down his neck.

His body too tense he afraid if he tried to move he's going to break his skin or his blood vessel.

"If you were nothing more but a bedwarmer, I myself would have the pleasure in putting you back to your place, Omega"

Zarkon snarled, breathing in deep at the space behind his ear, his sharp fangs scraping just slightly. But its enough to send his mind into overdrive and panic.

He only get a moment for a breather when Zarkon pushed him away, only to freeze again when the other speak.

"Lock him up, I'll consider his punishment, and his status later when I am in a better state"

And he was being drag away again, but the predatory gaze of the larger galra seems to never leave him even when he is outside the infirmary, in the halls or even when he's in the containment of the empty cell.

*****

"Is that all?"

Shiro asked through tired panting,his whole body screamed exhaustion,beads of sweat rolling down from his eyebrows. His charcoal eyes linger over the other paladins, waiting for any of them to speak up if they ever had a serious injury that need to be tended immediately.

All of them has just finish taking out all the galran soldiers on the neighbouring planet the Blade new base, Au'lun.

A place that Coran tell them was extremely gorgeous. 

It was devastating to see such a beautiful place crumble under the galra destructive palms. Coran told them with a heavy sigh and a slumped shoulders.

Allura walk up next to him,her blue paladin armour covered in dirt and dust, a small crack can be seen on the glass of her helmet when he turn to look at her completely. She gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Honestly, it hard to see her smile at times like this.

"Everyone is fine" She assured him,then turning to the others.

"I suggest we all take a rest for the remain of the day, we still have a lot of work to do tomorrow"

With pained grunt and small exhausted mumbles, everyone agreed and head back to the Castle. Hoping that the Au'luniun will be safe for now, before they help them again tomorrow to restore what they have lost in the war that take place on their planet.

The Au'luniun were kind enough to gather some of their food as a thank you gift for helping them, and won't take no as an answer when Allura speak for all of them that they don't need it as much as the Au'luniun need.  
And to prove his point, one of the little babe start fussing and near wailing when Lance kindly refused her offer.

And that how they end up with a dozen of colourful basket filled with the oddly shaped and glowing fruit and fishes from the Au'lun planet.

Hunk already promising them of wanting to try a new recipes that he got from Shay. One could see how bashful the larger man become when he or anyone else mention her name.

It wreck his heart and twisted it so cruelly when he think back to the sudden disappearance of Keith.

When Keith suddenly gone the next day, the galra rises again with a breakout from one of the Blade ship. He can't help it to think if it is indeed Keith doing. It all connected and no matter how hard he try to deny it, it all make so much sense. But one thing he can't wrap his mind around, is why. WHY would Keith be doing all of this? Could it be because of Haggar curse? But Haggar and Zarkon are dead! There is no way that they can come back from the dead.

Atlas, he can't say anything about it, about being alive again after being confirmed dead. He knows it is possible, take himself as an example. 

Black roar at the back of his head, bringing him out from his spiralling train of thoughts. He can see the Castle hangar are clear for them land, so he lead Black inside first and watch the others do the same. When they all parked, everyone step out from their lion.

Coran, as always urged them all to the infirmary first, and to get into the pod in case they have a terrible inside injury. After all, the galra soldiers has become more brutal. Way more brutal then they are before. He remember that one of the galra even try to bite him in the face when he manage to knock him down to the ground, weapon clearly out of reach. 

"I'm going to stay in my room for a while" Shiro informed them with his helmet tucked under his arm.

Already leaving before the others can say a word.

He tried to think of something else on his way back, trying to think of something else other than Keith.

About the Blade, the other suffering planets that keep increasing with every passing time, he think about Curtis.

Which,

Only souring his mood even further down the hole. Both he and Curtis isn't under a good terms at the time being. Curtis told him that he focused too much on Keith and that he doesn't have time for them anymore. He tried, he really did to balance everything he has in his plate carefully with equal amount of attention. But something about Keith that has something to do with all this mess, make him restless.

He striped off from his armour once he is secure in his own room, and deciding to stand under the steaming water of the shower. It burn his skin, but atleast it bring him at ease, even just for a little while.

Minutes tick by, and he find himself leaning his head agaisnt the wall. The water streaming down his face steadily. And he knows, that his tears is among it. A sad excuse for him to hide it.

He just really, really missed Keith. The boy who has look up on to him for years, the boy who has always been by his side since the Garrison when they first met, when Keith first stole his car. Keith, the boy who were misunderstood, who used anger to shield away his true feeling. Honestly, the boy who is stupidly brave enough to search for him and take him back from being another lab rat. Whenever he thought of Keith, he can always see the boy he use to be so close to. See how he's grown up to the man no one though he capable of.

Then he remember the words that Keith has shouted at him when his clone blade only inch away from the other face, how his face pleaded for him to snap out of it.

'Shiro please!'

He shut his eyes tightly.

'You're my brother!'

The blade got closer, damaging the skin on his smooth right cheek, his hands were straining on trying to hold his own blade up.

'I love you!'

And everything fade away in a flash.

His sob didn't register to his own ears. He wanted to forget it all. He didn't know what he is to Keith. A family, or something so much more.

He LOVES Keith, he still do and he think that that would never change. But right now, he just wanted the hotheaded man back into his arms. Maybe all of this has been a mistake.

His marriage to Curtis could have been a mistake, maybe he shouldn't have denied his feeling for Keith, maybe he shouldn't have told himself that Keith loves him as a brother, just a brother and nothing more.

Quiznack he's a mess.

Turning off the shower he went to his room and get dressed. Collecting himself back together, he go to the kitchen where he knows everyone has been waiting, and Hunk cook already served on the table.

Once he enter the dining room, he was immediately greeted with a "you look like shit" from Pidge.

Shiro blinked at her, then he scoffed as he took his seat among them, thanking Hunk for the meal he have prepared. "you okay?" Lance asked, his food untouched, not yet atleast. And Shiro take his time to gather his thought for an answer.

A sigh left him, and that't enough for Lance to take a bite from his goo. "That bad huh" He mumbled softly after he swallow, then look back at him with his blue eyes. "Want to tell us about it?" he asked carefully, his tongue rolling over the words as if it has always been hanging there, it probably has.

"I think it was a mistake"

"What is?"

Pidge piped up, her spoon has been left on the plate, a frown on her face as she pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose. She was waiting for him to answer, and her patience is wearing thin.

"My marriage"

That bring havoc to the peaceful ambience that once was in the dining room, everyone leaning on closer to him with bunch of questions he struggle to answer. Mouth gaping like fish out of the water.

"What make you think that?!"

"I thought you like Curtis!"

Ah so that's the word that has been lingering around unknown whenever he thought of his husband. He LIKED Curtis, but he didn't love him as much as he LOVES Keith. It all finally make sense to him now.

Why he felt sick when he say 'I do' during his wedding, why he can see how Keith hands and lips tremble when he gave the speech as the best man right next to him and his husband. Why did Keith shed some tears and refused to let him see even when Keith tell him he's happy for them both. It because Keith doesn't want him to see him falling apart right after the speech.

He do feel like a shit right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ya'll here some bad news. My phone won't let me open the app IbisPaint and now the drawing of keith for this au is going and im still bitcby about it.
> 
> Anyway, follow me on twitter if you have some ideas or aus that you want me to write about of the ships below:
> 
> Klance,Sheith,Jeith,Koliveith,Zarkeith and Galolio
> 
> I prefer bottom keith and bottom lio, but i can deal with anything ;)
> 
> Come and yell at me of your idea and i will make a story of it! Or stupid prompt or litteraly just anything! XD
> 
> You have fanart of my story? If you do, then i want to see it! XDD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
